Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider)
In all versions, Kamen Rider Kuuga (known simply as Kuuga, in the original series) is a fighter who fought the Gurongi assuming his form through the Arcle created for the Linto Tribe. However the "Kuuga" character was not invented by the Linto but is actually borrowed from an incomplete Gurongi character, tied to N-Daguva-Zeba (N-Gamio-Zeda in Kamen Rider Decade) who like Kuuga possesses an Amadam. Kuuga godai.png| Yuusuke Godai|link=Yuusuke Godai Decade-Yuusuke.jpg| Yuusuke Onodera|link=Yuusuke Onodera Ancient Kuuga.png| Riku Kuuga's Forms Kuuga is the Kamen Rider with third most forms to date (when adding both the forms assumed by Godai and Onondera), 14 in total, one shy from Kamen Rider Double with 15 different forms, and 115 shy from Kamen Rider OOO with 129 different forms (if you exclude the Random Combos involving Medals from the Movies or anywhere outside the series). Aside from his first form, Growing Form, he had four base forms that he relied on and would upgrade throughout the series, and in Decade, even Ultimate Form also gained an upgrade which he can alternate in between, occasionally prefaced by saying . His armor and eyes would change color depending on the form. Like the Gurongi of the Go Group, Kuuga can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporary changing its atomic structure after unlocking his other forms. - Standard Forms= Similar to his predecessor, Riku, Yuusuke used these forms to fight the Gurongi Tribe. - Dragon= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム, Doragon Fōmu) is a azure form form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker. Although his physical strength is lower than it is in Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod (ドラゴンロッド, Doragon Roddo) staff as his weapon, which is summoned by using any pole or stick-like object to transfigure into it. His finishing move in this form is Splash Dragon (スプラッシュドラゴン, Supurasshu Doragon), an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the foe. - Pegasus= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weigh't: 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form '(ペガサスフォーム, ''Pegasasu Fōmu) is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the '''Pegasus Bowgun (ペガサスボウガン,'' Pegasasu Bōgan'') crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus" (ブラストペガサス, Burasuto Pegasasu), an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 111 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form (タイタンフォーム, Taitan Fōmu) is a purple herculean form where his defense and punching power is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, in due to this form sacrificing speed for strength. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword (タイタンソード, Taitan Sōdo) that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan" (カラミティタイタン, Karamiti Taitan), a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. }} - Rising Forms= By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the Amadam, Yuusuke Godai obtained upgraded versions of his standard ones. Known as Kuuga's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power (chikara written in ancient Linto writings) on the back of Kuuga's hands. - Dragon= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 5 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into Rising Dragon Form (ライジングドラゴンフォーム, Raijingu Doragon Fōmu), gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the''' Rising Dragon Rod''' (ライジングドラゴンロッド, Raijingu Doragon Roddo) voulge and his finishing move has improved into the Rising Splash Dragon (ライジングスプラッシュドラゴン, Raijingu Supurasshu Doragon). - Pegasus= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to Rising Pegasus Form (ライジングペガサスフォーム, Raijingu Pegasasu Fōmu), Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun (ライジングペガサスボウガン, Raijingu Pegasasu Bōgan) for his "Rising Blast Pegasus" (ライジングブラストペガサス, Raijingu Burasuto Pegasasu). This attack may uses up to three arrows. - Titan= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 122 kg. (268.9 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Rising Titan Form (ライジングタイタンフォーム, Raijingu Taitan Fōmu). As a result, Kuuga uses the Rising Titan Sword (ライジングタイタンソード, Raijingu Taitan Sōdo) for "Rising Calamity Titan" (ライジングカラミティタイタン, Raijingu Karamiti Taitan). But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger "Double Rising Calamity Titan" (ダブルライジングカラミティタイタン, Daburu Raijingu Karamiti Taitan) attack. }} - Amazing Mighty= *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **Punching power: 35 t. **Normal kicking power: 50 t. **Maximum jump height: 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **Sense: x10 **Finishing Attack Power: 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) By episode 46, Kuuga's Mighty Form was advanced into the black-armored Amazing Mighty Form '(アメージングマイティフォーム, ''Amējingu Maiti Fōmu), with the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the "'''Amazing Mighty Kick" (アメージングマイティキック, Amējingu Maiti Kikku) dropkick attack. - Ultimate= - Rising Ultimate= *'''Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.)' *'Ability perimeters''' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) A form unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form '(ライジングアルティメットフォーム, ''Raijingu Arutimetto Fōmu). Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is an advanced version of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has a Rider Kick called the '''Rising Ultimate Kick (ライジングアルティメットキック, Raijingu Arutimetto Kikku). He also has the flaming Rider Punch called the Rising Ultimate Punch ライジングアルティメットキック, Raijingu Arutimetto Panchi) This form is accessed after Yuusuke has been attacked with the Stone of Earth by High Priestess Bishium, putting him under her control and unleashing all of Kuuga's potential. When Kuuga is freed of Bishium's control, the eyes change color from black to red. This form is used again in Decade: Final Chapter against Doras because of Decade's K-Touch. }} - Final Form Ride= , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi-Kun, February 2009 flying kick towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the attack. }} }} Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Kuuga. *'KamenRide Card': Regained when Tsukasa gains Yuusuke's trust. Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. Kamen Ride Kuuga.jpg|KamenRide: Kuuga KRD-Decade_Kuuga.jpg|Decade as Kuuga Mighty Form *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Kuuga Ultimate card summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series. Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Ultimate *'FormRide Cards': The Kuuga FormRide Cards allow Decade to assume the alternate forms. Accessing these forms also grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. When using Kuuga's FormRide Cards, Decade gains Kuuga's ability to turn normal items or weapons into their respective weaponry. **'Kuuga Dragon': Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form. **'Kuuga Titan': Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form. **'Kuuga Pegasus': Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. Form Ride Kuuga Titan.jpg|FormRide: Kuuga Titan Form Ride Kuuga Pegasus.jpg|FormRide: Kuuga Pegasus Form Ride Kuuga Dragon.jpg|FormRide: Kuuga Dragon *'Final FormRide Cards': The Kuuga Gouram card transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. **In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kuuga gains a new stronger Final Form Ride form called the Ultimate Kuuga Gouram, which he assumed on his own while in Ultimate Form. Decade later gained the ability to have Yusuke assume this form in battle against the Super Crisis Fortress. **In the novel Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ which is the reimagination of the TV series, Decade use it on Godai while becoming Kuuga into an alternate version of Gouram where it is a rhinoceros beetle despite it traditionally being a stag beetle, which is also the same insect Kuuga is based on. **In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Decade uses the Kuuga Ball card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge attack. Final Form Ride Kuuga Gouram.jpg|Kuuga Gouram References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Protagonist